


Rival Perfection

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Vergil sees something in a shop window that reminds him of Lady . . .
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Rival Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend's birthday! I hope you enjoy! <3

_ Perhaps Mary doesn’t even like flowers.  _ He knew it wasn’t true. Mary had admired flowers before. Vergil had seen her when they walked past flower shop windows, her mismatched eyes admiring the colors. It had almost inspired him once to buy her a bouquet, but he had thought that perhaps she wouldn’t be happy with such a trivial gift. Now, what a fool he would look, coming home with this precious trinket. 

He had seen the item in the little shop window downtown while he was walking back to  _ Devil May Cry. _ The thing shimmered at the corner of his eye and he turned, just to glance, only to pause in the middle of the sidewalk. The antique shop. And what was this…? A necklace. He took a step towards the window. A rosegold necklace, with a small pendant in the shape of a rose. For some reason, as he stared at the pretty thing, only one person came to mind. 

_ I can’t believe you bought this, Vergil _ . He reprimanded himself. He held onto it, in the little velvet box they had put it in for him, for the rest of the day, through all the menial tasks that Dante had him complete. Now, he was finally arriving back home, stumbling through the door in exhaustion, hoping that Mary wouldn’t be home for some time and hoping in vain. 

“Vergil…” She was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, sipping on some coffee— _ At this time of day?!  _ He had scoffed.—and she offered him a smile as he stepped in. “Long day?” 

“You have no idea.” 

“Come here.” 

He eyed her warily through narrowed eyes as if he had any reason to suspect her of some sort of treason or disloyalty. She laughed at his expression. 

“What?” She demanded, “Is it wrong for me to say I missed you?” 

“Fine,” he relented, crossing the room, and letting the woman pull him into her arms from where she still sat on the counter. He pressed his hands against her waist as she ran her fingers through his silver hair, before tilting her head and pressing a kiss to his lips. If he was honest with himself, and with  _ her _ , he might have said aloud that he missed her as well. 

“You’re tense,” Mary said, pulling away. “What aren’t you saying?” 

Did she really know him that well that his body language gave him away so easily? He might as well reveal his little secret. He pulled away from her embrace, just enough to reach into his inner pocket. “I saw something today that brought you to mind. So… I purchased it for you,” he said. 

Mary blinked, and then a smirk touched her lips and he knew her regular teasing was coming. “Wow, this is a rare occasion, Vergil buying me a gift--” 

She trailed off, mismatched eyes widening, as he pulled the little velvet box from the inner pocket of his coat. “It’s just a trinket,” he explained, gently taking her hand and setting the box in her palm. She hesitated, glancing up at him before carefully flipping open the box. He watched as her cheeks colored bright red, and she closed her eyes tight. “Vergil!” She gasped, “Don’t do that again.” 

“Pardon? You don’t like it?”

“N-no, it’s not that!” She groaned, “I thought you were  _ proposing _ to me! And like that too!” She put her head into her hand, hiding her bright blush. 

“Proposing?” Vergil frowned, his hands still on her waist. 

“Asking me to marry you!” Mary replied, and Vergil felt his face go hot, his eyes wide. He allowed himself a moment to process. Was this part of some sort of tradition he couldn’t remember? Some vague recollection of… little black velvet boxes with diamond rings surfaced in his mind. He supposed this box resembled that… That was how people proposed? 

“Is that… something you would….” He had never asked her about marriage, and she had never said anything either. 

She glanced up at him, biting her lip. “Well… maybe. If it’s  _ you _ .” His heart skipped a beat. Marriage? To call her his wife? “But…” she laughed a little, “Let’s take things one step at a time. And the first step is I should get a better look at this ‘trinket.’” 

She opened the box again, and let out a soft sigh. “ _ This _ made you think of me?” 

He frowned, avoiding her gaze. “Perhaps.” 

“It’s beautiful. Will you help me put it on?” 

She hopped down from the counter and turned, brushing aside her hair, and Vergil fumbled with the clasp of the necklace, both of them still flustered from the earlier conversation. He clipped the rose gold around her neck, and then gently, ever so slightly traced his hands over her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her neck from behind. She leaned back against him, glancing up at him through her bangs. 

“It was only the sensible thing to do,” he explained, “After it made me think of you.” 

He would tell Nero about Mary being confused, at a different time, and ask him about the details of the custom that Vergil could only vaguely remember through the haze of his past. And maybe, someday, having more details and remembering the tradition himself, he would follow through with them. But for tonight… he was happy just the way they were, home and warm and in each other’s arms.  _ A reality that could rival perfection.  _ He smiled, tilting his head, and cupping her chin, and letting himself melt into her kiss. 


End file.
